Start To Finish
by FoREverNIne
Summary: Everything about gaming change, a wielder, and a weapon. As a pair of two battle partner, fight to the top, as they are crowned Edens. But there was a special year, where two pairs won, but what happens when catastrophe happens, when a rule comes up, and it builds something new, that would be put together, by fate? SasuNaru!


**I finally got this published! This chapter was just lounging in my Microsoft, and I was lazy….anyway, this story I guess will be sad (not really but…) chara death, well not really, but I won't spoil!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**Eden Ignites**

* * *

The raven looked down at his battle partner in his grasp, the other glowing, as he started to disappear, until nothing was left of the other. The raven looked down at his now empty hands, tears flowing down his cheek, as the other four behind him stood silently, sadness showing on their faces, the one they loved, was now gone.

The raven grabbed his hair and clenched it, until he noticed something piercing into his scalp. He let go of his hair, and found a small blue necklace. More tears came running down as he pounded on the floor.

"GIVE HIM BACK! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" the other four began to cry in sorrow.

"_Thank you. We'll meet again," _

"_I promise, teme,"_

* * *

A group in black cloaks and masked faces came out from behind the red curtain, as they walked down the aisle and went over to the podium.

A man in the middle took the microphone in front of him, raising it up to his mouth, taking a breath, and opening his mouth to speak," Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our ending ceremony of our seventeenth annual Eden competition,"

The audience dressed in fancy suits and gowns, started to clap, as all wore masked to contain their identities, and a proper outfit to suit this fancy party.

"I will now show you our victors of this competition. The fights were brutal and cruel, but that is the world we live in, and nothing will change that fact. Our victors fought through bloodshed and death cries, to stand on this stage, and speak in front of this podium. But this year, we have come to the conclusion, that after our last final battle, we have decided to let two pairs take the name Eden. The fight ended as a draw as you all know, and we could not drop either of the teams out, so this year, we will crown our victors with the name of 'Eden Ignites'," the audience began to whisper upon themselves. The man gave the women next to him the microphone.

"I will now pronounce the winners of this year Eden competition," the lady announced to the crowd," our first victors, are none other than Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze," the audience gave a standing ovation," and our second pair, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha," the lady stepped aside, for the four victors to come out from behind the curtain. The lady gave the microphone to them, letting them take the place in front of the podium. A man with blond hair took the microphone, as he smiled and waved to the crowd.

He gave a relief sigh as he opened his mouth to speak," Hey guys! You remember me and Kushina?" the audience started to clap," four years of victory I see," the women next to him had bright red hair, as they both contained brilliant blue eyes," it just gets easier and easier," Minato put a hand behind his head. The women with the red hair, Kushina, nudged his side, looking at him," Oh," the blonde, Minato, gave the microphone to her.

Kushina smiled as she looked at the other pair, both containing onyx eyes and hair. The two, Mikoto and Fugaku, smiled back, Kushina looked back at the public and smiled again, excitement showing on her face," Mikoto and I, well more like all of us, were together ever since we were little kids, we all separated and all coincidently met each other again during our school pairings," Mikoto smiled and took the microphone

"But we all have something to tell all of you," Mikoto smiled," Kushina and I, are pregnant with our second child," the audience started clap even louder giving a round of applause, and started going out of proper etiquette, as they started to hoot and yell.

The group in black (the council) frowned, as they all looked at each other and nodded. The man took the microphone back," We'll thank you," the man stood at the podium," I would like to thank all of you as well, thank you for coming to our ending ceremony, please enjoy our after party, and have a wonderful, thrilling, night," The group in black all vanished making smoke.

"How do they always do that!?" Minato questioned loudly

"They're the council members, they have power, I'm sure it's just an illusion, now stop acting like a nine year old and come on," Kushina took a hold of Minato's ears, dragging him on the floor, as he cried out in pain.

"Oh my, you guys sure act the same as you use to," Mikoto chuckled

"What do you expect from them, dear, that'll they'll suddenly act properly and stop fooling around," Fugaku smiled

Kushina dropped Minato on the floor as she pouted and turned away," Well if you don't like me the way I am then, FINE!" Kushina shouted

"Oh my, let's forget the matter, how's Kyuubi," Mikoto questioned the two

"He's fine," Minato got up from the floor, rubbing his ear," he's more independent now, so we don't have to worry about him much, he had girlfriends already," Minato started to rub the back of his head

Kushina cut in," They don't really last long," Kushina smiled

"Oh really," Mikoto chuckled," if you find out he's homosexual, why don't you let him meet Itachi," Fugaku grunted

"Homosexuals, tch," Fugaku frowned

"Is there something wrong with Itachi being gay, Fugaku," Minato questioned

"No, I have nothing against gay people, but what about children," Fugaku answered

Minato nodded," I see your point, but I'm sure it's just a phase, he's probably not really gay, just, he hasn't found his perfect someone yet," Minato explained

"I guess,"

Kushina smiled," Why don't we let them meet each other," Kushina suggested

"WHAT!?" Minato and Fugaku yelled out

"Oh that's a fun idea," Mikoto and Kushina jumped up and down

"Uh no, I pretty sure that Kyuubi would get mad at us if he found out that we're trying to pair him up with someone, and not to mention a boy," Minato proclaimed

"Oh come on Minato!" Kushina pleaded," it won't be that bad, and besides Kyuubi always had a thing for brunette's,"

Mikoto coughed," Itachi has black hair,"

"I mean…..yeah what she said, come on Minato, if they don't like each other then, we'll completely forget about it," Kushina stated.

Minato sighed," Alright, but not now,"

"Yay," Kushina high-fived Mikoto as they both started to jump up in the air

Fugaku sighed," Sometimes I wonder if we even married women, or just little girls,"

Minato shrugged," Well they're unique wives,"

"I guess you're right," Fugaku agreed

Mikoto and Kushina had finally stopped jumping and went over to the two," So I guess we'll see each other in a week," Kushina stated

"A week it is," Mikoto smiled and took Fugaku's arm and left.

"They haven't changed a bit," Minato said smiling

"You're right, they're still our best friends," Kushina smiled, as they two walked off the other direction.

* * *

**First chapter complete. Hoped you guys liked it, I should be able to post another chapter sometime soon. But i wouldn't disagree with you if you said it was boring, but don't worry, I'm not that good at the beginning of stories. Please look forward to more!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


End file.
